


Doodles for 'Lost on the Road of Life' by RavenShira

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Bijuu - Freeform, Fan Art, Jinchuuriki-centric, Kid Kakashi, fan art of fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Kakashi's new friend!





	Doodles for 'Lost on the Road of Life' by RavenShira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost on the road of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255009) by [RavenShira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira). 

> This is fanart for an awesome Kakashi centric time travel story written by RavenShira. It's angsty and awesome and you should really read it!


End file.
